


Lipstick Smudge

by Nandelin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandelin/pseuds/Nandelin
Summary: Adrien and Marinette share their first kiss.





	Lipstick Smudge

“Marinette, you have a smudge,” Adrien moved closer to her, placing his thumb just under her lip. When he pulled away, his thumb had a bright red streak of color. “Red lipstick can be tricky,” he said. Pausing, he moved a bit closer to her, “It looks good on you. You should wear red more often.”

“Th…Tha…Thanks,” Marinete managed to squeak out, “Is it fixed?” She asked. He was close, really, really close. She looked up into his eyes, her gaze briefly flashing to his lips. He smelled like expensive cologne and leather. 

“Almost,” he said. Cupping her cheek in his hand and he lowering his head.

Staring up into his green eyes, she didn’t blink as he gently brushed her lips with his. When he pulled back, there was a light staining of red across his lips.

“You didn’t close your eyes,” said Adrien.

“You didn’t close your eyes either,” Marinette replied.

“Well, maybe we better try again,” Adrien said, slipping his arms around her and pulling her into him.

“You’re going to get lipstick all over you,” Marinette said, her voice breathy.

“That’s OK. I’m a model. I’m used to makeup.”

She leaned into him, hands pressing against his chest. Through the soft texture of his shirt, she could feel how warm he was. She closed her eye’s when she felt his lips brush her’s. Adrien didn’t hesitate, or hold back. Pulling her close, his hand moved up, cupping the back of her head. 

She could feel his heart beating, or maybe it was her heart. She couldn’t tell. He tasted like apples and cinnamon. She had eaten many pastries in her lifetime, but none of them had tasted like him. She fell into his kiss.

The lipstick didn’t have a chance. When they finally separated, it was smeared all over the both of them. Laughing, Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out a linen handkerchief with the initials A.A. stitched discretely on the bottom left corner. “My dad thinks handkerchiefs should make a comeback, and insists I carry one with me.” He handed it to Marinette.

“I agree with your father.” Reaching into her own pocket and pulling out a square of cloth with lace bordering the edge and cherry blossoms hand embroidered neatly in the corner. She handed it to him, “Handkerchiefs need to make a comeback.”

He accepted it. “There doesn’t seem to be a mirror around,” he said, “allow me,” and gently wiped at the edge of her lips. She reached up, to return the favor. “Too bad you have to take it off me,” he said, “I think I look good in red too,” and he winked at her.

Marinette blushed furiously.

“Careful, Marinette,” Adrien said, a hint of teasing in his voice, “with a reaction like that, I may have to kiss you again.”

She blushed harder.

Adrien rolled his eye’s heavenward for a moment, as if to say, ‘I tried to resist’, before pulling her back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a fan-fiction I was working on, but it no longer fit in the story. (Fashionista) I still love it though, and love to imagine how Adrien and Marinette might share a first kiss. I posted an earlier version on tumblr, but I gave it a quick re-write and decided to throw it up on this site. I leave it up to your imagination if this is pre or post reveal. Drop me a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> If you notice a spelling or grammar error, please let me know, and I will fix it. Thanks. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
